The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2015/0314044 to Gho (filed Dec. 12, 2013) discloses significantly improved hair transplantation methods that provide greater hair density per hair implant, which is achieved through the process of an enhanced hair multiplication in vivo (e.g. in the scalp of a subject). Gho's methods are particularly suitable for hair transplantation in areas of a subject where there is baldness or lack of hair, such as caused by Androgenic alopecia, burn injuries, cancer chemotherapy, or other genetic or environmental factors or scarring. However, Gho fails to appreciate that surgical hair transplantation is invasive and that topical compositions are preferable to many potential patients. Therefore, there is still a need for methods that produce compounds that stimulate hair regrowth, associated topical compositions, and their methods of use.